


there’s always a choice (but there was no choice at all)

by DivergentMage



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Our Ships, This is set in Alastairs POV, when he’s writing to Rufus, woooo another one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Alastair ponders over his decision to write to Rufus and digs up some past memories.
Relationships: Alastair Hunt/Constantine Madden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	there’s always a choice (but there was no choice at all)

_ “Keep it. I’m not coming back” _

Alastair picked up the wristband and held it gingerly, like it was a grenade. Like one move and everything would go wrong. Too many things had already gone wrong already, he wondered when it had started. He wondered why he didn’t catch it sooner.

_ “Come on Ali, it’s fine! I heard that Back to the Future is on today!” _

He wondered why he never questioned why Constantine would never let him see his experiments. If he had known, would it have changed anything? Could he have changed Constantine?

_ Constantine looked at him with hurt in his expression. “ _ You _ told the Masters?” _

_ “I had no choice!” _

_ “There’s  _ always  _ a choice! I guess you just chose to betray me.” _

_ “No wait! I didn’t- I’m sorry!” _

_ Constantine was gone, but the silence said everything. ‘No you aren’t.’ _

As Alastair put the wristband in the box he wondered if it was the right thing to do. Call didn’t deserve this, and maybe he would never find out. 

_ “So could we become immortal? I mean, surely-” Constantine said excitedly. _

_ “No. It is impossible, and that is a dangerous path to go down.” Rufus had said seriously. _

_ They had laughed about it later that night, but when Alastair saw the words etched into the ice, he wasn’t laughing anymore. _

No, it was too much of a risk. Call was already at the Magisterium, and if anyone found out who he was he would be in danger. Not just to others, but to himself. 

_ I’m so sorry. _

He touched the pen to the paper and began to write. 

_ ‘Rufus, if you’ve ever trusted me-‘ _

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that was a trip, did you have fun? I was listening to Clarity by Zedd while I wrote this and that song has so many Alastine vibes I cannot. Kudos plz? maybe I’ll write something happy next time!


End file.
